Tour to You
by simplypink
Summary: I'll be entirely truthful, I miss her. I really do. And I really don't appreciate the harassment from the band mates about it.


Summary: I'll be entirely truthful, I miss her. I really do. And I really don't appreciate the harassment from the band mates about it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, because if I did, well Loliver wouldn't be as mushy as Disney makes them out to be.

A/N: Loliver Summer Post a Thon? haha, flashback to the old days. Basically, I'm back in business in Lollie land. I'm back at CF and now I'm back here on Fanfiction. This is just something that came out of nowhere. Just me typing what came to mind, and it's the first fic written on my Mac! So sorry if the spelling sucks and such, I'm still getting use to this "Proofreading" setting. Hope you all enjoy. Loliver Love Forever!

* * *

I gave a smile, a true smile, as my phone vibrated in my hand alerting me that Lilly had responded back to my previous text. It's funny, but after being on the road for so long just one text message can make me revert to that first few weeks of us being together. The way that everything felt new. How every little touch and talk meant the world to both of us. It gave me that happy feeling in my stomach. The one that was and always had been reserved for Lilly.

I propped my head up on my hand as I tried to silence the second vibrate of the phone. It was late almost 1am and though yes I was on a rock and roll "tour" the majority of the guys had already crashed. Ironic no? You go into this life thinking it'll be exactly what the media publicizes it as. A crazy life, groupies, sold out venues, drugs, alcohol, and parties. And though I had a little bit of experience in the whole "famous singer" behind the scenes thing...because well Miley was Hannah Montana after all. I can't help but think that this trip, the people at my shows, are a hell of a lot different than what Lola, Mike and Hannah are use too.

I reach to push "open text" on my new phone, provided by the tour sponsor. It's supposed to be the latest gadget. I think it's like the triple z phone or some such ridiculousness. However, before I could even get to the message, my phone was pulled from my hands.

I quickly turned onto my back, trying to catch a glimpse at whatever ass had taken my phone and more importantly my only way of communication with Lilly.

James, the bass player from the other band smirked as he started to run down the slim hallway towards the bunk beds full of sleeping "rockers."

"JAMES!" I yelled and quickly sprinted after him. Though it was far to late for me to prevent any of his actions. He had pulled open all the curtains of the bunks and was hitting the sides of the cubby holes, stirring the gang awake.

"Eh, BOYS! OKIE HAS A TEXT FROM THE GIRLLLLLL FRIENDDDDDD." I gave a heavy sigh as James threw the phone to the top bunk up to Pete. Who grasped the phone as an almost mirrored version of James' smirk filled his face.

"Oh this will be great!" Pete's excitement rang out through the bus. All the other boys in the bunks, now fully awaked irked him on to open it.

"Guys, come on give me the phone back. Seriously!" I tried my best in response to all their laughs. I tried jumping up to the top bunk to try to get the phone from Pete's hands but he quickly threw the phone to the adjacent bunk. David laughed maniacally as he pushed open text and put on his best girl voice.

"Oh, Ollie-pop I miss you so much. I was thinking about you the entire day. Somehow the beach isn't as fun without you around. Not to mention a whole lot unsexier without you in those low riding trunks."

The laughter that instilled after this reading was unbearable. It honestly felt like the combined laughter of all the boys was rocking the bus back and forth. Though, it probably was just the old dirt road that the bus driver was taking as a shortcut to get back to the freeway.

"You have got to be kidding me! It can't say that, no way pass it!" Nick from the very bottom bunk stifled through laughter.

I tried to lunge for the phone then as it made its way in a perfect line straight into Nick's outstretched palm. I fell to the floor head first, making a serious face plant on the thin, stained, excuse for a carpet.

The guys crumbled into fits of laughter and sexual jokes as the phone flew around my head. Sometimes, times like these, as I'm face down in carpet that just smells like garbage, I regret even coming on this sixth month excursion.

At times when the guys are hitting me with pillows, as they make continuous jokes about my low riding swim trunks and hottie blondie back home, I miss the norm.

I miss Malibu, the town that I grew up in. The sunshine of Southern California. I think I've taken advantage of living in such perfection. Perfect weather, perfect life, and a perfect girl back home.

I guess the saying is true, you don't know what you got till you're face down in what seems to be a mixture of bean burrito filling and toothpaste encrusted in the carpet.

After what seems close to century of the guys laughing their asses off and physically abusing me, a voice of reason finally is heard.

"What's going on here?" Trip the lead singer of the band emerges from the bathroom at the far end of the bus. He looks half awake, his beanie crooked on his head makes him less then intimidating. But he has that quality of a born leader, that great way with control. All the boys stifle their laughter in their sheets as varieties of "Oh nothing's" go around the bus.

I give him a forced smile, a silent thanks as he reaches out to help me up. I adjust my shirt and put my game face on. The battle for my phone is a difficult mission. One that I've frankly been sick of.

"Phone." Trip puts his hand out and all the boys shrug innocently as if they have no idea what he is talking about. "Dudes. Seriously." Trip pleads again, "It's too late to play this game."

Tony, one of the newer members crumbles under pressure. He slowly reaches into his tangled sheets and pulls out my phone. Trip takes it and passes it straight to me. I collect it and immediately pocket it.

"We weren't trying to hurt his mojo or anything honest!" Pete sarcastically states. Trip shrugs, "I don't care what you were doing, it's late, stop with all the jackass behavior and just sleep. Besides, stop mocking Oken, at least he has a girlfriend. Unlike all you slobs."

Nick slowly collects his pillow from the ground, one that he was previously beating me with.

Trip slowly starts making his way to front of the bus, nudging me to come with him. I can hear all the other guys calling me a slew of unpleasant names but I really don't care. I don't look back, I know the guys are all still making fun of me.

Trip slowly cracks open a soda as I join him in the front of the bus. It's kinda a guy thing not to get mushy, so I just give a simple "Thanks" before I sit down and write a quick reply to Lilly.

Trip eyed me as I typed fast and put my phone back in my pocket. "You miss her don't you?"

I gave a half smile, "Yeah." It wasn't exactly a complex question, so I felt that a complex answer wasn't needed.

Trip nodded, "You got a good one. I mean letting you do this. If I was you I'd hold onto that one."

Okay, so let me tell you a thing about Trip. He's not exactly the brightest crayon in the box. I mean he's a good guy! Don't get me wrong. He's loyal to music, to the band and to be perfectly honest, he's the only reason I'm here. There's a part of me that thinks he feels guilty. He's seen how my attitude has changed from the beginning months. I'm jet lagged, or well bus lagged. I'm worn out, tired, and most of all lonely. I miss Lilly.

"Well,...you only have a month left Oken." Trip gave a reassuring wink. "Then you'll be home, you'll be with your girl..." I looked up noticing the drop of his sentence and realized he had drifted off.

I pulled out my phone and held it close just incase of another sneak attack. But no grip except mine plagued my phone. The bus was at ease, the road was smooth, snores from the bunk beds filled my ears.

I gave a breath of relief as I realized I was as close as being alone with Lilly as I have been in days. I quickly dialed and put the phone close to my ear. She answered on first ring, her "Hey there" made me light up inside. She starts in on an apology for sending the previous message, that she didn't realize the other guys would've read it.

I don't care.

"I love you." I simply say in response. Because really that's what I always want to tell her. And, I'll endure any torture from my bandmates just so I can tell her that every night, for the rest of the tour. For the rest of my life.


End file.
